Baby & Lover boy
by MysticAngel818
Summary: Another friends with benefits story. But this one comes with a great big twist, mystery, Natsu's life is in danger and he has to decide who he can trust.
1. Irritating

Lucy rolled over and whacked the loud annoying alarm clock.

"Hey, Lu you keep hitting like that you will break it."

She rolled back over and covered herself with her pink fluffy blanket moaning in annoyance.

"I don't care, it's too loud this early." Lucy groaned out to her roommate Levy.

"You know you have been here at Fairy Tail for a year and a half and you still haven't gotten used to the schedule. But you have to get up otherwise Mira will get mad at being late." Levy finished with a sly smirk.

Lucy bolted right outta bed and headed to her closet grabbing her towel and a change of clothes, then ran straight for the bathroom not speaking a word in fear of angering MiraJane.

Levy snickered at Lucy's speed then returned to spiking her azure hair as the shower started inside of the bathroom.

Levy was finishing her makeup when Lucy emerged totally fresh in her barmaids uniform of a long pink dress that matched the one Mira always wore.

"Alright I am headed out later Levy." Lucy said walking out running her hands through her clean hair making sure her long ponytail is in place.

"Later Lucy." Levy called out getting ready for her job at the library.

The two 26 year old girls, getting ready for their work at the orphanage they both owe their lives too.

Fairy Tail; a school with grades from K-College, a home for orphans, Dojo, complete with 40 acres of land, a huge school building the size of a mansion, a separate Library, a huge mansion like building filled with dorms for all Fairy Tail kids of all ages even top floor apartments for teachers of the school with families of their own, and a mess hall complete with a bar and is used as a meeting hall for Guild members hang out regularly which everyone calls the Guild Hall that is nestled on the entire first floor of the dorm building and a small opening of the second floor used as a foyer, then behind the school building is 3 different playgrounds for grades K-8.

Lucy ran down the dorm stairs then bolted to the bar where Mira was mixing an early morning, mind spinning drink and Lucy was a minute late and Mira was all to happy to voice her disapproval.

"Lucy try to be on time ok?" She said; her voice laced with intruding threat.

"Yes Ma'am." Lucy said giving a slight shiver and much annoyances she felt being woken up by her alarm clock then her roommate scaring her up and wide awake only irritating her more as the sudden action of alertness has caused a headache, so now she has to deal with the already drunk members of the guild who so loved to always compliment her womanly assets which only annoyed her more.

So all day she was snappy at everyone until her least favorite people just had to return for a job on today of all days; os course she only hates them when she is like this.

Gray, Juvia, Erza, Gajeel, and Pantherlily came sauntering in and all sat at the bar, Lily and Erza talking battle only after Erza voiced her opinion about how Lucy sexualizes herself too much and how weak she is about not training and going out on jobs in the past year since she got here.

While Gajeel and Gray did their own version of flirting by calling her hungry and a pig whenever a loud grumbling noise sounded, calling her a loser in a comical way to emphasize her weakness in comparison to their strength. Her irritation became evident when Gray spoke his final statement that sent her over the edge.

"Hey Lucy isn't it about time for you to go out with me? Come on you know you want too."

Lucy had enough the half glass filled with a shot of super chilled vodka she held that she was about to give to him instantly shattered when she clenched her hands also holding a metallic plate of bloody meat that was intended for Gajeel, cracked in the other hand while she screamed.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP, YOU ALL ARE SO FUCKING ANNOYING" Lucy screamed out to the guild who all looked to her in shock while she shook in irritation and anger.

"Umm..Lucy?" Mira said gently while placing a tender calming hand on her shaking shoulder, Lucy however growled under her breath and shuffled off.

In that instant before she got too far only halfway to the door the song 'More' by Jason Derulo rang out in the silence making Mira shout out with it in an attempt to calm the wailing blonde.

"Lucy it's your phone someone called...Lover boy?"

Lucy's eyes shot open and gasped in shock, running back to the bar instantly climbing on top lying on her belly while dwindling her legs in the air like a teen girl while she answered the call by yanking the phone from Mira's hands and pressing the answer button.

The guild only heard on side of the conversation.

"Hello, Lover boy." Lucy said sensually.

She giggled while scissoring her legs quickly.

"I am pissed off to high heaven." She said while laughing as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Sure, I can do that." She replied while playing with her necklace.

"Yeah, I live in the town of Magnolia and I work at the guild Fairy Tail. Just meet me here at the bar at 10 am?" She asked looking at the clock behind the bar.

"Ok." She said tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Lover boy." She said sensually again before giggling a good bye then hanging up and squealing while rolling off the bar and stood before the still quiet and shocked guild.

"I am sorry for my attitude but don't worry I will be taking care of it tomorrow." She said before running up the stairs.

The guild began a gossiping frenzy for the next 12 hours.


	2. Vacation

Everyone was in the guild hall at 9:55 am and all eyes were on Lucy who sat at the bar sipping a chocolate strawberry milkshake while she filled out a vacation request form. It was 10 o'clock when everyone kept their eyes on the doors or on Lucy, but when a lone figured slipped through the doors no one really noticed, but everyone quickly noticed him when he became very touchy with Lucy.

Lucy was wrapped up in her own world when she felt a familiar muscular chest gently press against her back while the matching strong hands grasped the bar caging her in.

"Hello there Baby." the sensual childlike voice sang right into her ear while smelling her hair.

"...and hello to you Lover boy." Lucy said while leaning back against the chest that was gently pushing against her.

"Hey get off of her! Who the fuck are you?" they both heard making them both quick to reply.

"None of your business." "None of your business Gray."

Every eye in the guild was on the newcomer who was all over their recently irritated blonde friend.

He moved his hands to her waist as he pulled her closer to him while running his nose along her neck, he then removed one hand to turn her stool towards him as he sat in the stool next to her making her see his handsome features from his biker booted feet up his black leather pants that were stuffed into the boots, past his enticing studded belt with a gold embellished belt buckle, up his dark red t-shirt with a black skull on the front paired with a black leather jacket decorated with white skulls, passing over his always handsome face then finalizing at his reddish brown hair.

"Handsome as ever Lover boy." She said finishing the paperwork with her signature and looking back at him.

"Same to your beauty Baby." He replied running his hand over her thigh.

"Mira, 2 shots please." Lucy called out not looking away from her guest.

Mira came and served the 2 shots and tried to start some gossip conversation.

"So are you Lucy's boyfriend?" Mira asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes and an accusing but excited tone in her voice.

"No." "No." they both said not breaking seductive eye contact, except when picking up the shot glasses and held them u towards each other.

"To us and to another year." He said gently and with a tone of calm wanderlust for the woman he sat across from.

"To us and another year." Lucy replied clinking her shot with his as they both said "Cheers." after throwing back their shots Lucy was about to stand but her legs were separated and a body instantly settling itself in between.

"You ready?" He said seductively while cupping her face and rubbing their noses together.

"OH I am so ready." She sang out with need and want practically dripping off her tongue.

He grasped her buttocks and back then pulled her off the stool letting her legs drop to hoist her to stand but not before he grinded their privates together igniting their sex drive tenfold.

Lover boy easily blocked any sights from up her skirt for the onlookers view from seeing HIS treasure.

Lucy stood on her own as he backed up but kept his one hand on her back as Lucy handed her filled out form to Mira and said.

"Hey Mira, I will be going on vacation today, I will be gone for a month can you file this for me please?" Lucy asked with a smile.

"What? Vacation?" Gray asked with a great deal of shock.

"I wanna go." He continued with a smile.

"Me too. However a whole month is improbable so I suggest just for a week to know your name at once." Erza said with her mind set on control.

"Yeah me too, Who do you think you are coming in here and being all friendly to Lucy when we dont even know you. I'm coming on this vacation too I don't like you and it seems to me that you 2 need some supervision like a bunch of childish morons." Gajeel said butting in as well.

"I agree." Gray said coming in between Lucy and the newcomer.

"yes and if anything once our week long vacation is over I demand that you begin your training at once your acting like a common whore then a warrior Lucy consider this your last before you change for good under my supervision of course." Erza said with ease coming up behind Lucy and placing an armored hand on her shoulder only irritating her even more.

"You all are not invited. My name is none of your business, and what Lucy does with me is also none of your business, and also red dont be judging her for her life when you barely know her." the stranger said wrapping an arm around Lucy's shoulders then glaring at them while walking toward the door.

"But I wanna go on vacation." Gray said.

"As do I and you 2 need supervision. So don't argue with me everyone knows not to." Erza said

However Lucy and the stranger kept on walking towards the door completely ignoring them, of course they were so wrapped up in each other to notice that the little group was following them, with Gray, Gajeel and Erza all Pissed off for being ignored.

Lucy and the stranger boarded a train and rode for 30 minutes to the next town, then the group stopped when they both went into a swanky hotel then after waiting there for 6 hours they glumly left but not before trying to ask at the check in for a Lucy Heartfilia or a Lover boy and Baby with no luck.

Erza kept her head held high as she left her mind reeling with the mystery of what happened, Gray and Gajeel both fuming with anger as the blonde bombshell they both flirted with (much to the annoyance of 2 blunettes) was upstairs most likely being loved by a guy they dont know and most assuredly dont like. They all glumly went back to Magnolia with a blue haired stalker right on their trail.

Lucy walked into her single room with a king size bed, her fellow guest followed right in after her, they both plugged in their phone chargers then turning both of their phones off then quickly pouring out the contents of their small suitcases into 2 separate drawers, Lover boy stomped over and closed the drapes.

"OK cell phones are on chargers and are off, suitcases unpacked." Lucy said smiling as Lover boy looked at her while leaning on the wall and dug his hands in his pockets while his eyes undressed her as Lucy seductively grinded her butt on the dresser.

"Same here, while emergency phone is on and on charger." He replied bouncing his foot on the wall.

"Then I guess we're ready." She said pulling herself up on the dresser top and sensually crossed her legs.

Lover boy pushed off from the wall and casually walked over to lean against the same dresser then smirked.

"I guess so." gazing at his Baby.

"I hate your hair." She said smirking mockingly.

He lightly chuckled while looking down at his feet while shuffling his feet, then pulled the wig from his head revealing his spiky bubblegum hair, he ran his hand through the mess ruffling it to more spikes as he walked over and stood in front of her looking up to gaze at her more closely.

"Much Better." She said smiling while opening her arms and legs to welcome him home, which he gladly accepted the heavenly embrace.

"I hate that you have to cover up your hair." She said with a frown and down cast eyes.

"I dont like it either, but the press would have a field day, if they found out that Natsu Dragneel was having a decade long secret affair with the disgraced heiress of the Heartfilia family." He replied pulling her closer.

"I dont even know why you call it an affair your not even married nor do you have a girlfriend." Lucy said making Natsu chuckle deeply.

He touched his nose to hers and gazed nto her eyes while humming with relieving content.

"I missed you." She said.

He smirked then gently lifted her chin guiding her lips towards him, but before they touched he replied.

"I missed you too." Then he collided his lips against hers and that was all they needed.

Their mouths did a tango of saliva while her hands grasped lightly tugged his hair, and his hands went from her waist down to her well rounded squishy butt heaving it up forcing her to hang on his waist with her legs wrapping around him.

He was quick to get her to the bed to continue their intimate dance their lips never leaving each other.


	3. Time

**~ONE MONTH LATER~**

Back at Fairy Tail everyone was shocked to see Lucy walking in with the same brown haired stranger she left with one month ago.

They both were positively glowing and their smiles were so bright they were practically blinding. They sat at the bar and ordered 2 shots, they cheered the same cheer they did before.

"To us and to another year." they said clinking their glasses then throwing back their shots. Lover boy stood and kissed her hand while slightly bowing.

"Until next year Baby." he said standing up and walking out of the guild.

"Until next year Lover boy." She said to his retreating figure that her eyes never left until he was out of sight.

Lucy turned back around then sighed in happiness as Gray and his team came up to her.

"So Lucy how was your vacation with your boyfriend?" Erza asked accusingly making Lucy turn showing off her glow and her smile she cant help but to show.

"He's not my boyfriend." She said gently while smiling.

"What did you do?" Gray asked while seething.

"We spent our time together, we never went anywhere we just spent all day everyday in our room just ravishing each other." Lucy said with stars in her eyes.

"WHAT?" Gray screamed at her while Lucy just smiled and poked her fingers in her ears.

"How could you be such an idiot Lucy? he is just using you for sex. Are you really that much of a dumb blonde seriously?" He shouted with much frustration catching the attention of the entire guild.

Lucy continued to smile and stood. "Gray what I do in my personal life is none of your business, also I am doing the same with him, it is a mutual thing." she said.

"But aren't you dating him and why didnt he introduce himself to us. He just seems like a sketching character." Erza contemplated.

"Well for one I know him and you don't I have known him since high school." Lucy said still smiling.

"I cant believe this Lucy, how could you degrade yourself so low to this a woman should wait until marriage." Erza growled out towards the younger girl.

"Erza, I didn't degrade myself, Lover boy and I used to date and we gave our innocence to each other but our relationship became about sex so we broke up." Lucy sang out while sipping on her chocolate strawberry milkshake.

"How did all this start and more importantly why do it?" Erza asked.

"We met in high school I was 15 and he was 16 after knowing each other for 3 months we began dating. Then 5 months later it was Valentines day and my birthday so we both shared our first times with each other. We continued dating for 2 years until he graduated and we both decided to break up because our relationship got to intimate." She began but stopped for a sip of her milkshake before continuing.

"However 3 years later I was 20, he was 21 we ran into each other at a train station we were both alone, our eyes met and we could both see the want and need for each other. the frustration that was built over the 3 years, we ran towards each other and instantly locked lips. After that we went to a nearby hotel clumsily of course but we spent an entire month just giving each other stress relief." She stopped to breath and take another sip.

"We never even talked we just let our bodies do the talking. Then after the month was over he paid for dinner and we had our first conversation in years and we came up with an arrangement of stress relieving get together once a year, his lawyer drew up a contract, I keep his identity a secret from everyone I know and he will do the same with only using the knick names "Lover boy" and "Baby" then if either of us was to get a boyfriend or girlfriend then the contract and the arrangement becomes null until a break up, if there comes a time of marriage then the contract and the arrangement are terminated." Lucy explained easily.

"If you want stress relieving sex I can give you that whenever you want not just once a year." Gray said seething with wanting control making the nearby Juvia cry in loss and glare at her love rival.

"No Gray there is a reason it is just for Lover boy and I, its because we are our firsts we know each secret each nook and each pleasure nerve on one another's body. I had a boyfriend after him and before I came to Fairy Tail but he was never that great he finished to fast and left me without release and he wouldn't learn how to please me properly, so I broke up with him. Lover boy had a girlfriend 2 years ago so we skipped those years however on the second year it was the month after the designated arranged month, he called me up saying its over and that he wanted to see me, she couldn't compare to me as a woman, so he had me flown out to spend the entire next month with him in his own house." Lucy said in happiness.

"I don't like this." Gray grumbled crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Well its not any of your business Gray. So now if you all will excuse me. I am still sore and still on vacation so I am gonna go take a hot bath then sleep, Good day." She said gathering her things then leaving the stunned group that just noticed her slightly bulging stomach.

Lucy sunk into the water letting the lavender and chamomile bubble bath soothe her sore muscles while the guild was in a frenzy of promiscuity of lucy.

Lucy spent 3 weeks retelling the rules of her contract and how she met Lover boy and how she loved every moment of it, of course there was a question she kept having to answer that was really quite...annoying.

"So do you love him?" Lucy was asked for the millionth time.

"I am not in love with him, nor do I love him. I do however care alot about him he is just a good friend and he always cares for me whenever he wants to, mostly when I don't want him too." She replied.

It had been a whole month since Lucy returned when a lone in a suit and a briefcase came in and up to the bar.

"I need to speak with Ms. Lucy Heartfilia please." He said with fierce eyes towards Mira who was chatting with Erza.

"What is your business with Lucy?" Erza said with defense lacing her voice and the danger alarms blaring in her head in wanting to protect her good friend.

"It's ok Erza he is a friend of mine." Said by Lucy as she came out of the kitchen quickly placing the two plates of food in front of gray and Gajeel before coming around to come face to face with the blue haired visitor.

"Happy is something wrong?" lucy asked with concern.

"I'm afraid so Miss. He needs you, can you take off?" Happy asked quickly.

"Well this is new." Lucy said before giving him an awkward smile with a curt nod then walking around to pick up a vacation request form.

"Just sign your name at the bottom, I will fill it out for you. Just go upstairs and pack." He said coming up to her.

Lucy nodded at him and did as she was told then ran upstairs.


	4. War

When she came back she was bombarded with questions but Happy kept saying she had no comment and quickly ushered her out to the shiny black car. Happy helped her into the back seat while the driver put her suitcase into the trunk.

Once the driver pulled away from the guild Happy closed the privacy wall that was see through Happy got down to business.

"Miss Lucy, I am sorry for the short notice."

"It's alright but can you fill me in on the emergency?"

"Yes of course, unfortunately Mr. Dragneel has gotten into a car accident." The 17 year old prodigy lawyer said making Lucy gasp and her mind wander in concern.

"Oh my gosh. Well what happened?" She asked with rushing concern her eyes searching his for answers.

"Geez Lucy I didn't know you were that dumb. I said he was in a car accident." Happy said with his teasing tone.

"Oh shut up you stupid cat obsessed child." She fought back. "Tell me about the crash and how he is and why he wants me." She said getting somber again.

"Oh well he was driving home last night when a drunk driver T-boned his car, the driver died on impact, Natsu however got a broken leg, a broken arm, several broken ribs, a major concussion, and several cuts from broken glass." Happy explained.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so glad he is alive, but why does he want me?" She said with her mind reeling with questions.

"That's all he permitted me to tell you, he said he will tell you more when we get there." Happy replied finalizing the conversation.

Lucy contented with silence and gazed out the window then they arrived at an airport her mind was trying not to be amazed at being so pampered as Happy lead her to a small jet plane that was painted as a red dragon and flames covering the bottom.

"The Fire Dragon Igneel, he calls it." Happy said to Lucy as she stood amazed at the jet.

Lucy had difficulty trying to keep her mind on Natsu's well being but the splendor of the private jet with red recliners, open bar, a single kingsized bedroom in the back, and a boardroom.

"You can be excited you know." Happy said noticing Lucy's inner battle, startling her form her thoughts and the enjoyment of the red velvet vibrating chair she sat in that had a sensual setting which was really wanting to enjoy.

"I highly doubt Natsu would mind if you enjoyed yourself ony our journey, it will be about 2 hours until we arrive in Crocus, so don't worry too much about his well being. I know he would prefer you to enjoy the journey instead of making yourself sick with worry over him." Happy stated while filing through the paperwork from his briefcase.

Lucy smiled in reminder of the strong will of their good friend, she reclined comfortably and pressed the ever enticing button that was quick to start the mind numbing pleasure that a single plastic finger went right for her clit that also had a thick pad of gauze pressed against her hole to catch access leaking fluid.

Lucy kept it there and enjoyed many orgasms on the ride then the clean up was easy as the gauze kept her quite clean. Happy was generous enough to keep his eyes off of her in the duration of her leisure time.

Lucy enjoyed only 2 glasses of champagne ad a tasty lunch during the plane ride, while Lucy gazed upon the night covered city that was glittering with city lights.

Then the car ride was no different as Lucy gazed out to watch the bustling city as they passed; its splendor she had only seen a few times when visiting Natsu before during the love month, after a ten minute ride they stopped at Crocus hospital.

The hospital was covered with press and police so Happy had the car parked in the back and a back door was opened by a security guard letting them in, Happy insisted she leave her suitcase in the car as she would not need it at the moment.

They were stealthy to avoid waiting rooms that were filled with the press and police that kept them there, they crept towards the presidential suite that had 2 guards standing outside.

"Welcome back Happy, your guest can wait in the waiting room." One of the guards said trying to usher Lucy away, until Happy stepped in.

Lucy felt somewhat intimidated by the tall burly man but she stood tall as Happy defended her reasons for being there.

"She isn't my guest, she is Mr. Dragneels guest. He personally requested her presence himself and had me go to pick her up myself." He rebuttled.

"I'm sorry Mr. Blue I need to contact the board of directors to approve her." He said taking out a cell phone and held it up to his ear making Happy and Lucy listen to his side of the call.

"Sir, Mr. Blue has returned with a guest and says that Mr. Dragneel has requested her to service him."

Lucy mentally facepalmed but no one noticed that Happy held a determined face.

"Very well sir. He said then hanging up and putting the phone back in his pocket.

"Ok Mr. Blue they have given there permission for her service." He said giving Lucy a smirk that sent chills up her spine.

Happy held out his hand lightly against Lucy's back while the guard opened the door as they walked through, Lucy walked in and saw a most unpleasant sight, Natsu had his right arm and leg, his torso, and his head all bandaged, he only wore red and white striped boxers.

There were 3 nurses in the room, one was checking over his IV, another was looking his charts but was mostly gazing over his almost naked body, while the 3rd was fixing his bed and was subtly grazing her fingers over his skin, when Lucy walked in all 3 of them gave her the glare.

"I'm sorry but no one but work associates or family are allowed to visit." the nurse at the IV said rather disdainfully.

Before Happy could say anything the nurses rude voice awoke the tired Natsu, he looked over and his eyes glowed as he held out his left arm out to her.

Lucy walked over and grabbed his hand then smiled but Natsu wrapped his arm around her waist then pulled her close, Lucy was shocked as he pulled her down to sit on the bed then pressed on her back to lay her down on his chest.

"Hello, Baby." He said making Lucy fully lay out and cuddled into his left side that wasn't hurt.

"Hello, Lover boy." She replied looking up at him, his half drugged eyes looked down toward her and cradled her head to bring her close and kiss her, Lucy and Natsu laid there in each others arms until the shamed nurses left, once the door was shut Lucy sat up.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to call our pet names in front of them?" She asked curiously and with worry, Natsu groaned at the loss of her presence and quickly pulled her back down wrapping his left arm around her back locking her in.

"Don't worry about it, I did it on purpose they kept bothering me, barely giving me rest constantly coming back just doing random things, they thought I wouldn't be able to feel their hands touching me everywhere." Natsu growled out while Lucy chuckled and nuzzled back against his chest.

"But there is a reason why I asked you here Lucy." Lucy looked up to him, noticing his tired smile, and half lidded eyes.

"Lucy, when my accident happened everything in my life slowed down, I watched as cars passed, cops came, paramedics helped me, and the press came and just snapped photos not helping me as I laid there in pain and dying." Natsu said looking up at the ceiling as a small tears began to sparkle his eyes, as Lucy rubbed her hands over his chest sending warm waves of comfort down to his heart, while Happy sat down and did some paperwork from his briefcase.

"Then as I laid here being worked on I went and thought 'what if I died? Right then and there.' I have no will, the company my father worked so hard to build will go to those greedy, selfish, old pigs on the board of directors, at least until my sister Wendy becomes of old enough to take over. But who will take care of her, our cousins might but they don't know how to deal with those pigs." He stated clearly getting agitated.

"Then I thought about who I would be leaving behind Wendy is still in high school, mom and dad are retired out in the world enjoying life, my cousins have their own lives, Wendy is too young, and my parents are too old." Natsu let out an exasperated breath.

"My family, my company, who is going to take care of them, but then it hit me like a train, Lucy? Who is gonna take care of you?" He said looking down at her in turn making her look up at him.

"I can't die now, I couldn't, there are people who need me." He chuckled cuddling Lucy closer.

"It wasn't until they brought me up here that made me think some more. I'm gonna be in here for a while so who is going to take care of the company? A better question that came to mind was who was gonna take care of me? This huge web of responsibilities and who do I trust enough to help me take care of this? Matter of fact who do I trust at all? My cousins? There ok in a bind but other than this, they don't understand what my father wanted with the company, my sister is too young and has school to deal with, I can't trust the pigs on the board for anything barely even there jobs." Natsu stated breathing deeply clearly getting a headache with all of his...headaches. "Needless to say theres a lot on my mind so..."

"So...you asked me to come here to take care of you in the hospital while you try to deal with everything."?" Lucy stated grinding herself along his body making Natsu cuddle her closer smiling.

"Sort of." He said making her look questioningly at him.

"You have years of training behind you, you have experience, and after thinking about it for so long you Lucy Heartfilia are the only person I can truly trust right now."

It didn't take take long for Lucy to be convinced after that, a few doubtful words from Lucy about her abilities were easily overpowered by many charming words from Natsu, Lucy yielded and agreed with the terms.


	5. Majesty

"Happy will you please escort Ms. Heartfilia to my house." Natsu said as his new batch of pain killers began to run through his body and he fell into fabulous sleep.

Happy quickly ushered Lucy out of the room and back out to the car, the drive was about half an hour until Lucy was given a most wonderful sight, the mansion was huge it reminded Lucy of an age old castle that a dragon resides in.

The outside wall was decorated like a rocky castle, towers, a real mote, and even a draw bridge.

Even the trees were either weeping willows or had long threads of flowers, leaves or debris from past storms.

Happy pressed a key code making the drawbridge slowly descend over the mote, then easily drove over the drawbridge in between the chains.

Lucy was completely awestruck even when Happy parked the when they got out and began to walk the 100 yard trek to the door, Lucy jumped and lightly shrieked when the hydraulic system whined and began lowering the car underground.

Happy barely even flinched but only at her shriek, just kept on walking, Lucy didn't say anything but just jogged lightly to catch up, a gold metal rope hung o the side that when Happy pulled rang out a loud dragon's roar as a door bell.

The doors opened to reveal 2 pink haired maids, one was huge with a deep voice that reminded her of a gorilla, the other was cute with blue eyes looking like she was the head maiden to a princess.

"Welcome back, Sir Happy." they both said.

"Thank you Virgo, Burger." He said walking in easily.

Lucy stood completely awestruck in front of the door holding her bag.

The wooden doors were authentic cherry wood and it still smelt amazing, it was glossed to a sleek shine with carved dragons all over with dragon's head door knockers in the center of both doors.

"Come in miss." Virgo Said.

Lucy slowly walked in and viewed the dragon's den, light orange walls, red velvet tapestries, cherry wood banisters, tall grand staircase, large diamond chandeliers, and dragon carvings were everywhere.

"Happy sir, shall I show your guest to your room to freshen up before you join her?" Virgo asked while Burger left to do chores while her steps made a pounding noise with every step.

Lucy ignored the accusation to ask something else while admiring the beautiful architecture.

"You live here?" She asked right before Happy answered who was exasperated by Virgo's plea.

"No, well yes I do, but actually, Virgo, Lucy is Natsu's guest she will be staying in his room." He stated calming down making Virgo take her bag.

"And yes I do live here, I have known Natsu since I was born. He found me as a baby on the side of the road and took me in. I have lived here ever since, I decided to become their lawyer when I was 10 and Natsu's dad got ripped off by his previous lawyer." He said ascending the stairs next to Lucy.

"Oh that's awesome." She stated.

At the top of the stairs Happy fished out a single red key that was designed like a dragon, from his pocket.

"Natsu gave me this to give it to you. Just so you know no one enters his bedroom, he only let's Virgo in there only once a week, so consider it an honor." Happy said holding the key in front of Lucy's face by the key ring.

"What about girls?" She asked quizzically.

"He never brings any girls home not even when he had a girlfriend she had never been here, he takes girls to his apartment in the city that he has only for keeping girls away from his house." He explained and pulling up her hand and putting it on her palm, than he walked off heading down the right wing.

Lucy looked at the key then to the wall housing a grandfather clock that was in the center of a huge red dragon surrounded by flames it was a gorgeous mural.

"Also." Happy shouted starling Lucy from her dreamstate making her turn around to look at him.

"Natsu trusts you enough to let you stay here, its his way of showing just how much, so I don't need to tell you to keep the silence, do I?" He said putting one hand in his pocket.

"No you don't Happy. But thank you." She said.

Happy nodded then disappeared behind a red velvet curtain separating the main foyer to the west wing, Lucy turned back toward the dragon mural when she saw a small picture of a dragon head in the center of the clock face.

She carefully opened the glass and slowly inserted the key shakily turning it and swiftly removed it, she barely closed the glass panel when a loud ticking noise sounded then began speed up as a dry ice slowly trickled out of the dragon's nostrils and mouth making Lucy back up.

The ticking noise sped up as the clock hands slowly moved around to strike midnight, the crimes were loud and made Lucy worry about disturbing others. At the final chime a loud dragon's roar sounded making the dragon blow gentle flames before the wall separated down the middle behind the clock that grew a voice and said "Welcome back Master Natsu." in a deep rumbling tone.

The wall opened as 2 large doors right behind the clock, fully revealing darkness, Lucy shakily walked in then jumped when the doors closed behind her and was too quick for her to try and escape.

Lucy was in darkness for only a minute before the chandeliers above burst into flames lighting the candles and shining off of the diamonds as more candles lit around the room glistening with the diamonds as the colors danced all over the place with light, accenting the reddish brown walls, cherry wood panels & floors, large king-sized bed with the top reaching the ceiling with red & orange sheer curtains draping along the sides showing off the distinct dragon carvings.

The bed was placed on a 5 stair high rise in the center of the room with scaley looking wrought iron posters, and vinyl floor tiles. The room had cherry wood wardrobe, desk, dresser, vanity, and sconces.

Lucy went over to the wardrobe to find it full of Natsu's clothes, his smell was everywhere, she put her bag on top of the dresser and got out her shower supplies and night clothes.

She was awestruck again that she almost dropped her things, the bathroom had the same wall, sconces, and diamond chandeliers.

The bathtub was designed like the bed o step high rise and was bigger then a hot tub; to the left was a huge dragon carving designed as a fireplace; to the right was the sink and vanity, next to the vanity was a door that lead to a huge walk in shower and the entire wall was a tinted window showing off the snowy mountain the house sat on and the city below.

While different settings had water flowing from the ceiling to make either a waterfall or rain shower, then a rocky wall would raise up to the ceiling to let a real foggy waterfall cascade down the rocks and fill the large tub.

Lucy played with the touchscreen bath PC before deciding on a dragon hot spring with lavender scents and a simple cold water trickle for stress relief of the neck and shoulders with underwater jets for deep tissue massaging.

Lucy wasn't sure how long she was in the bath but she didn't care, she got out when her skin became wrinkly. She was exhausted, the flight, the drive, the hospital, & the news of Natsu's business deal was a lot to deal with and the bath really helped.

Lucy slipped on the large T-shirt she stole from Natsu years ago, then climbed the small stairs to the king sized bed the pulled back the red satin comforter with embroidered flames along the bottom complimented with red satin sheets.

She felt like she was in a pool of satin as she sunk into the soft bed, she almost lost consciousness right then and there but a small glowing red button lit up from an eye of one of the dragon carvings on the headboard.

She stuck her finger in the socket and pressed the button and the bed was spun around then lifted from the floor to the ceiling that opened to reveal a dome that showed the snowy mountain, darkened by the night sky that was glittered with that stars and beautiful falling snow. Lucy laid on her side as the bed continued to move in slow circles around the dome easily lulling her to sleep surrounded by the musky scent of her Lover boy.


	6. Preperations

The next morning Lucy was awoken by a low chiming of a clock, a bright light, and opening her eyes she was met with the most beautiful sunrise with a sky of pink and gold.

She sat up as her eyes acclimated to the light and only one thought went through her head.

"For Natsu, let's do this." She thought before pressing the red eye again and descended into the room to get ready.

Elsewhere, later on in the morning in a tall tower near the center of the Crocus.

20 fat pigs commonly known as the board of directors for Dragneel corp were all sitting down to begin the meeting while the short mole man took head of the table as if he was taking over.

"Alright everyone let us begin." He said.

"Duke Everlue just because Natsu is in the hospital doesn't mean you can take over." One of the others pigs said very objectively.

"Oh I believe it does, you see according to Igneel's wishes, whenever Natsu takes over yet if there comes a point when he cannot do his duties then I have control. Do any of you have a problem with that?" He said twisting his orange mustache while smiling.

The other pigs all grumbled in defeat for a moment making Duke Everlue smile widely, however the door opened and in walked a golden headed lady and the ever (annoying to the pigs) blue haired lawyer.

"I have a problem Everlue." Stated the woman who had a red blouse on with a black vest, & a black pencil skirt matched with black heels with X straps and her gold hair tied up in an elegant bun,her only jewelry was a red ragon pendant crest on her necklace that was the symbol for the Dragneel family.

"Good morning gentlemen." She stated, while moving towards the still empty seat at the head of the table.

"Young Lady this is official business interns are not allowed up here." Everlue stated trying to reach the seat before her.

"Oh get over yourself." Happy said swiping his toupee from his head and tossing it across the room making him run to catch it, while Happy helped Lucy with her head chair.

"Gentlemen from this day forward I will be acting CEO of Dragneel corp until Mr. Dragneel recovers." She stated while sitting down.

Everlue jumped up in protest trying to straighten his toup "NO your not it is stated in the will of Igneel Dragneel that I am to take control of anything were to happen to Natsu." He growled out in disturbance of course his actions caused suspicion to raise in Lucy's writer's curious mind.

"Well then I am pleased to tell you that your wrong as you have skipped over a very important rule of that will." Lucy said motioning for Happy to step forward and speak the other news he so wanted to say himself.

"In the last will and testament of Igneel Dragneel it states that his son will take over Dragneel corp on the occasion of either his death or retirement, however if the heir Natsu Dragneel becomes unable to take over then the right hand man, Duke Everlue shall take control but only if Natsu hasn't made a will of his own; which means everlue that if Natsu hasn't made one that doesn't name a stand in CEO only then you can be acting CEO. But fortunately Natsu does have a will." Happy proclaimed with pride while taking out a folded up paper from his bag.

"Already filed by the court. 'AS the last will and testament of Natsu Dragneel on the occasion of his death or retirement, or hospitalization, Lucy Heartfilia is named his rightful heir to which Dragneel corp, All properties, Accounts and all finances gets put under her control, as well as putting her in charge as his executor of estate to make any and all decisions her choice for his well being." Happy read aloud making Duke and the pigs groan in surrender and annoyance.

During the meeting Lucy became a Queen even Happy was impressed, she looked so at home yet so out of place; the business woman was forced, while the bubbly bartender at the old Fairy Tail looked so natural there then she looks here.

It was here that Happy decided that he would be her right hand while she was in control.

Throughout the day Lucy read up on every file, every report, she acquainted herself with every partner, making calls, sending emails; then when signing papers, making appointments, Lucy was the epitome of perfection even when she had read the Phantom Lord file right before her lunch meeting with Jose Porla, she had an air of grace and wisdom never leaving her.

When the day was over Happy and Lucy mounted the red dragon lamborghini, Lucy rubbed her hand across her forehead.

"Don't worry Miss Lucy you can rest easy back at the manor." Happy said gently.

"Not yet. We need to go to the hospital first." She remarked taking her hair down then running her hands through untangling it gently.

"Why the hospital?" Happy asked quizzically."

"Lucy just buckled herself in then crossed her arms while staring straight.

"Because I bet the only visitors that Natsu gets are from his touchy nurses." She exclaimed convincing Happy.

The drive was short and easy, but when they arrived the hospital was in a frenzy making lucy and Happy run to Natsu who was being revived from an apparent overdose.

Lucy and Happy tried to get in but was stopped by security.

"I'm sorry but you can't go in right now." The guard said.

"Well can you at least tell me what's going on?" Lucy asked with great worry and disdain.

"I'm sorry miss, but only Mr. Happy is allowed to know." He rebuttled making Happy step forward.

"Actually according to Mr. Dragneels Will Ms. Lucy is the executor of estate, so anything and everything goes through her." Happy said making the guard sweat drop a the news.

"Very well, please go in Ms. Lucy." He said slightly bowing in defeat.

Lucy entered by herself to find nurses gathering up their things as Natsu's condition had been stabilized.

"Ms. are you his sister?" The doctor asked coming up to her.

Lucy looked form the pinked haired patient to the nerdy doctor who was giving her a lustful eye that he was trying very hard to hide.

"No I am a friend and also his executor of estate." She explained with pride towards her position.

"Very well, it seems that a nurse came in and gave him an extra shot of morphine making him OD. However looking at security footage it seems the nurse wasn't a registered nurse at this hospital. We were able to resuscitate but I think its a good idea to double his guard duty." The doctor said cautiously making lucy note his timid attitude.

"Let me ask you something. Before you knew I was his executor of estate who did you speak to first?" Lucy asked crossing her arms to tower over him in a menacing way.

"Um, Duke Everlue, Ma'am." He said shaking slightly while fixing his glasses.

"And did you try to contact him when Natsu began to convulse in an over dose?" She asked calming slightly.

"Yes Ma'am, but he didn't answer so we just went on to resuscitate." He answered carefully.

"I suggest not calling him again not when I am his executor." Lucy ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." The doctor said while nodding and then began to head out the door.

"Suspicions confirmed." Lucy whispered as she looked down and fingered her chin in thinking.

"Ma'am?"He said turning around quizzically.

"Send in my friend out there and please double his security I have work to do." SHe said going to the other side of Natsu and feeling his head.

The doctor left and quickly was replaced by Happy a minute later, her put his briefcase on the chair then looked at his sworn brother.

"So what do we do now Ms. Executor?" He asked.

"You said he trusts me right?" She asked not looking at him but out the window while strategizing.

"Of course." he exclaimed curiously. "what do you have in mind?"

"I have an idea. It may sound crazy but its the only option I have. I have reason to believe this was no accident." She said.

"So what do you wanna do?" He asked mentally getting ready for battle.

"I can't say here, for Natsu's safety, I am going to keep this to myself. However." She said before going over to whisper in his ear.

"Very well. I will go let the doctor know." He began to walk out before Lucy stopped him.

"No Happy I need you to prepare the paperwork, I don't really trust the doctor right now, for now I have a call to make. So just the paperwork please." She ordered lightly, Happy nodded then and got to work.

Lucy pulled out her cell pressing speed dial on her #2 contact.

"Master, its lucy."

"Thank you but pleasantries aside I have an emergency, Can you send Erza, Gray, Loki, Elfman, Juvia, & Mira please.

"I can't say anymore, just imagine this a giant spider's web full of predators & traps, & for me to stay in the center and in control of the web I need to keep my plans to myself it's for the best."

"I will have their tickets ready for them at the airport."

"Thank you Master."

"A.S.A.P."

"OH also I need Levy to do something for me and I need you to contact Master Bob and get Hibiki to assist her."

"Alright thank you goodbye." Finishing her call she hung up then opened Natsu's laptop to take care of the tickets.


	7. Soldiers

Many hours later Happy left to go do business for the plan, while Lucy had a cup after cup of coffee, staying up all night to protect Natsu. She wrote down his doctor & nurses names, memorized their faces then kept schedule of his medicine injections & the type.

Sunrise illuminated the room as it broke over the horizon, a rustle quickly drew Lucy's attention, Natsu was awake.

"Luce? What happened? How was your first day?" he questioned which she ignored.

"Never mind that, do you remember what happened yesterday?" She asked sitting down on the bed then thumbing his cheek.

"I fell asleep that's it. Did...did something happen?" He asked his eyes growing large.

"Apparently a stranger dressed as a nurse came in and made you OD. I got here while they were resuscitating you. We are lucky, they didnt know that I was your Executor of estate yet but Duke Everlue wasn't answering his phone of whether or not to resuscitate." She answered him.

"I had them double your guard duty for now." She explained.

"For now?" he asked quizzically, she nodded then replied.

"I have a plan that is set in motion right now, it will secure your safety." She continued.

"Well what is your plan?" He asked trying to sit up with worry, his eyes flickered in noticing something but only for a moment.

"You trust me right?" She asked knocking him back to the present.

"What? Yeah of course I trust you." He said using his good hand to rub her arm.

"Then trust me, if someone can get in here to try and kill you and to make it look like an accident as well as a car accident that put you in here in the first place that the driver just happens to not survive from? There is no guarantee they didn't bug this room. I need to keep the plan to myself for your sake and the sake of the company's." She exclaimed making Natsu nod in recognition and understanding.

The first part of the plan was in motion as Lucy got multiple texts some saying 'The fairies have landed." Lucy sent back each texts just as a simple arrangment of numbers.

The fairies each deciphered the number code leading them to separate rental cars each holding a written note from "The spider."

They all followed the directions easily turning on the signal canceller from the glove compartment blocking any tracking signal that was placed on the car or on their cells, they then drove off to get into position.

Back at the hospital Lucy got texts each only having one letter each soldier was ready.

"Ok, its time." She stated as Lucy had a nurse remove Natsu's I.V. while Happy was helping him dress, and Lucy packed his bags.

Happy helped Natsu sit in a wheelchair while the nurse handed Lucy the paperwork to sign for his discharge, then the nurse drove the chaired Natsu while Happy and Lucy stayed as calm as possible.

They were ushered through the backdoor where no security camera's pointed, they were totally in the dark, 2 black cadillacs were waiting for them, both with hidden drivers. Happy mounted the passenger's seat of one while Lucy sat in the back seat as Natsu laid his head on her lap in the other car. It took 15 quiet minutes until they arrived at the an old storage unit facility and drove into 2 different units, the doors closed right behind them.

Elsewhere a little mole man in front of a screen that showed the same facility, was screaming into his burner phone.

"Well get in there and find them and tell those nerds to hack into every cell phone & computer they can I want that ugly bitch and pink haired idiot found and captured NOW." He screamed but was immediately distraught when five black cadillacs zoomed out and 3 sets of 2 cars went off in different directions.

THe mole man watched for 30 minutes as all 3 sets went to different locations; at location one 2 white haired people escorted 2 hooded figures into the vacation wood cottage in the forest, another set of cars arrived at the special apartment in the city where a man with black hair and a woman with blue hair escorted 3 hooded figures inside, then at a beach house in the next town over a fiery redhead and an orange haired man escorted 3 hooded figures inside.

While the mole man watched the vacation homes a deeper web was being threaded by the Queen.

Back at the storage facility, Happy, along with a tall man with long black hair helped Natsu down a hidden manhole in the floor of the facility.

Then Lucy tied a jacket around her waist then through her legs to protect Natsu's treasures as she climbs down into the manhole wearing the combat boots that was brought for her.

Happy and Gajeel led Lucy that pushed the wheelchair with Natsu through the sewers, the walk was 20 minutes long until they arrived at a grey metal door, Natsu held his uninjured hand on the hidden panel next to it having it scan his hand, the door then opened to reveal the underground garage of Natsu's mansion.

They all waited in the garage as Erza, Gray, Juvia, Loki, Mira, Elfman and the faithful servants of the house came group by group, among them was Levy who surprised Lucy.

"Levy?" Lucy exclaimed in happiness and shock.

"DOn't worry Lu, my presence is an order from Master, he has Hibiki working from Blue Pegasus, Master wanted me here while I work on the security systems." Levy explained.

Lucy smiled largely and hugged her best friend.

"So Lucy, who is the pink haired cripple?" Gray mocked while leaning his arm on her shoulder.

"Come here and say that to my face you pervy flasher." Natsu screamed and making everyone laugh.

"Gray this is a very good friend of mine from high school, Natsu Dragneel CEO of Dragneel corp." Lucy stated coming around to rub Natsu shoulders, making most of them gasp in shock.

"Natsu these are my friends from Fairy Tail. I trust them with my life." Lucy stated then going over their names, then Natsu introduced his trusted cousin Gajeel, which all were shocked as over the years of knowing Gajeel and he never said anything about this.

Once the introductions and small fights with Gajeel were passed Lucy relayed the teams.

"Erza I want you to join the head of security Jellal at the gate, Gajeel show Levy to the security booth so she can do her thing but stay with her side, keep her fed and rested I know she can go for days without eating, drinking, or sleep. Loki go over security with the servants, Gray & Juvia, I want you guys in the underground migrating the servants in and out to get supplies, yes I do plan to stay here that long at least until Natsu is healed enough to return to work, Mira & Elfman I want you on the grounds with security on the perimeter." She relayed.

"As for you Natsu you will be confined to your room while you heal, the only people that will be allowed in is me. To keep with his wishes no one enters his room but me. Agreed?" Everyone nodded and they all separated to their duties.


	8. Battle

Lucy led Natsu upstairs using the elevator then opened the hidden backdoor to the room but there was still a need for the key.

Lucy was about to help him onto the bed before he stopped her.

"No I want a bath first." He said hoarsely.

"You sure? You might get your casts wet." Lucy said worriedly.

"I'm not worried about it." He bemused.

Lucy nodded with respect and lead him to the bath, she fixed the setting on "Natsu's favorite" & then added muscle relaxer, pain & stress relief. Once the bath started filling Lucy helped Natsu undress from his sweats.

Once the water was full Lucy helped him up the stairs and into the red, hot water.

Natsu groaned as he sank not caring about his cares about getting his casts getting wet, Lucy leaned on the braked wheel chair and watched him sink soaking his sweaty hair, when he came back up he ruffled his hair, sighed then he looked up at her then smiled.

"Join me?" He asked while sounding forceful at the same time, Lucy smiled and lightly chuckled then stripped from her clothes, she knew a nice hot bath would be perfect after last 24 hours she has had.

She sunk into the water then swam over to him.

"Hold on." He said making Lucy stop and look at him curiously, he pulled his injured arm out of the water and slowly straightened it, he didn't even groan in pain he just sat there in concentration.

After 2 minutes his cast was ripping & breaking, Natsu easily slid the remains off of his arm, he then reached down and did the same with his leg cast.

"What?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"I don't trust that doctor who took took care of me. I feel fine, no pain, none at all. I realized it this morning when I was able to move everything without any pain." He stated while moving around his seemingly broken limbs.

"I have some suspicions about some of those pigs on the board." Lucy stated.

"I figured you would, but we can talk about that later." He finished sensually while pulling her to him and making her straddle his lap grinding his erection, she cupped his face while he cupped one of her butt cheeks and pushed lightly on her back to enclose any distance between them.

2 hours later Lucy finally gained enough strength for Natsu to help the sore Lucy from the bath, she sat on the stone steps and dried herself while Natsu grabbed some clothes.

Lucy wore a pair of red dragon boxers and a black shirt with the Dragneel coat of arms, while Natsu worse a red shirt with a dragon and red plaid PJ pants.

He carried Lucy to the bed where they sunk into the mattress right before Natsu got full engrossed in Lucy he pressed the red eye making the bed rise into the viewing dome.

Natsu cuddled into Lucy's braless bust wrapping his arms around her waist bringing her closer while Lucy ran her fingers through his hair while cuddling his head closer, they both laid there in silence easily falling asleep just minutes later.

8 hours laters Lucy was awoken by the bed descending and Natsu stretching, Lucy turned and stretched too.

"No, no I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. Please go back to sleep." Natsu pleaded snuggling her stomach pushing her back down to lay down.

"It's ok Lover boy." She remarked while giggling and making him look up at her through her twin peaks while she pat his head.

"I have work to do anyway." She said. Natsu snuggled into her belly again while mumbling a thank you, then let her get up.

Natsu stayed in bed and watched her dress in a black pleated skirt, ankle heel boots, blue blouse and a black sweater, she ran make up over her face then pulled her hair up to a side pony tail.

Natsu grumbled into his pillow. "Don't worry. I will be back later, you just rest here, broken or not you did get into a crash and almost ODed. That's an order." She stated making Natsu smile at her as she snuck through the back door of his room as Natsu turned on the TV.

Lucy first found Happy in the kitchen snacking on a can of tuna, she grabbed some bacon & a cinnamon roll from Pisces the cook while chugging a glass milk.

"Pisces, Natsu is awake can you send up some breakfast for him?" Lucy asked addressing the cook.

"Yes, Miss Lucy." Pisc the mother said while her son prepared the large tray of a mountain of food then sent it up in the dumbwaiter.

"Morning." gray said as he entered the kitchen with many others from Fairy Tail, they all sat at the dining room to eat and began business.

"So, status reports. Mira?"Lucy asked before crunching a slice of bacon.

"Perimeter is secure, electric fence with barbed wire are fully functional." Mira relayed.

"Erza?" She asked making Erza swallow her strawberry shortcake pancakes to answer.

"We did have a black mini van do a 3 slow drive bys last night, but they haven't returned since 5 this morning." She said before taking another bite.

"Alright they are probably checking to see if we are here just keep a low profile. Loki?" Lucy said orderly.

"All of the servants have been briefed, separate schedules have been made for all of them, but not too strict like you asked but it keeps things consistent." He answered.

"Good, Gray?"

"Juvia is keeping an eye on the underground for visitors but none have come yet, I do runs to the other locations for suspicions characters and looking over the security cameras we have the same black mini van doing drive by's." He said.

"Alright they are looking for us, Gray please do regular runs and give regular signs to show that someone is staying there." Lucy proclaimed.

"Will do." Gray said while taking a bite of an egg on toast.

"Gajeel?" She asked.

"Shrimp was able to block out 3 hackers that was based from inside Dragneel corp, and 2 in the home address of Duke Everlue." He relayed.

"OK have her print out a report and prepare a file, this will help in court." Lucy ordered making Gajeel nod.

Natsu walked in wearing a suit. "Alright I am not gonna sit around while you face the pigs." He said straightening his tie.

"Hey what happened? Why aren't you injured?" Happy exclaimed in obvious shock.

"I wasn;t as injured as the doctors thought. My leg and arm wasn't never even broken. I have a few injuries but nothing fatal really." He stated still fumbling with his tie making Lucy chuckle and stood up then straightened his tie.

"You might wanna go to work but your not leaving the house." She said dusting off his shoulders while smiling triumphantly.

"What? Why?" He asked in shock.

"Because, my suspicions have been confirmed. Duke Everlue is out for your blood, he has watchers doing drive by's at our other locations, and hackers have been locked out from your home security system, one is from your office and 2 from the home of Duke Everlue. He wants everything with the name Dragneel, I know your worried about me but you recruited me to take care of you. You can work in the office here in the house. Fairy Tail will be taking care of your safety, and also because you're still hurt & I said so."

"Aw man and I wanted to be totally macho." he said leaning his head on her shoulder, Lucy began to rub his arms but was cut short by Gray.

"Like you could be macho with that hair you loser." he said grabbing each of their shoulders and separating them roughly.

"You wanna go droopy drawers?" Natsu screamed.

"Let's go you pink haired idiot." Gray said knocking his forehead against Natsus.

Lucy butted in and separated them, "Ok you two, there will be no fighting with the client. Gray! Were on a job." Lucy ordered.

"I don't like how he hangs on you." he rebuttled.

Lucy gave him a look that said 'oh really?' which made Gray sweat drop until...

"Erza, Gray's picking a fight with the client." Lucy shouted making Gray whimper as a menacing aura came down on him.

"Gray." Erza threatened with a powerful voice without even trying.

"Oh hey Erza." Gray shaikly whimpered.

Erza knocked him on the head then scolded him.

"What have I said about arguing with the clientele that flirts with Lucy." Erza scolded Gray.

"Bahahahaha, what a loser, your scared of a stupid girl." Natsu laughed out making fun of his new frenemy making everyone else sweatdrop. Natsu's laughter was cut off by his own knock on the head.

"OW." He groaned out at his pain while ruffling his hair in an attempt at to ease his pain.

"Clients should respect their workers." Erza shouted.

Natsu jumped on Lucy and snuggled her stomach, the force made her fall back into her chair making Natsu kneel on the floor.

"Baby, Erza hit me." Natsu cried out like a child into her belly, Lucy chuckled ad ran her hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry Lover boy, but Erza is the strongest woman in Fairy Tail, I can't fight her, so there ain't nothing I can do." Lucy said while babying the man making him wail and dig himself in between her legs to nuzzle her stomach.

"But don't worry, tonight I will make you feel so much better." Lucy said sensually making Natsu reach up to rest his forehead against hers, cup her cheek, rub their noses together, he easily pressed their lips together with a chaste kiss.

"Holy Crap." Gray screamed shaking them from their dream state to look up at him as he was trapped behind Erza.

"I thought you said he was a high school friend?" Gray asked in shock.

"He is." Lucy said with wide eyes then slightly pursed her lips and looked at Natsu while nodding her head on its side towards him then continued.

"Who also happens to be an ex boyfriend who I happen to sleep with." Lucy replied, neither of them moving from each others embrace but still looking at Gray.

"Gray, Natsu IS Lover boy, the same guy that came to the guild a few months ago." Erza said.

The news shocked Gray and everyone else, everyone bombarded them with questions but it wasn't anything anything that Lucy hadn't told them before, however it was Gray that made things interesting.

"Lucy, I still don't get why you wouldn't go out with me or at least let me be your lover instead of this sissy boy." Gray said offending Natsu.

"Gray I have told you time and time again, you are not my type." Lucy exclaimed standing up to stand in front of the angry Natsu, however Natsu still fought back.

"It's because I have experience with her body Gray I have spent a decade learning every nook and cranny of her body. You would have to learn and no I will not teach you." Natsu preached.

"I can learn too." Gray said trying to go into Lucy's personal space until Natsu wrapped his arms around her encasing her arms as well.

"Really I doubt it, someone like you would barely be able to pleasure her properly. Unlike myself." He stated grinning wickedly while running one hand down to her pelvis then the other up to her chest.

"I know her body so well I have a trick I call an Insta-gasm." He stated as his hands finished there roaming to reach there goals.

"NO." Lucy screamed right as Natsu added pressure first to the nerve above her right breast, then the other on the nerve over her left ovary making lucy scream and her knees buckle, but before she fell Natsu caught her then fell into the chair, Lucy just was sitting in his lap while he cradled her as she continued to ride out her insta-gasm.

"Easy as pie." Natsu said feeling his power but it was quickly taken over as he got an insta-semi from a pair of delicate lips were sucking on a sensitive spot on his neck.

Natsu groaned at the sensation then moaned when one of her fingers ran over one of his nipples giving a good push like a button giving him a full erection.

"Don't forget Lover boy know all of your secret spots too." Lucy retorted sensually in mocking. Natsu groaned with a smile then quickly grabbed Lucy's legs pulling them to straddle him, Lucy easily wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his temple. Natsu hauled them both up making Lucy giggle.

"If you all will excuse us." Natsu called out while walking out.

Gray tried to pass Erza but he was too afraid of her to actually disobey her.

"Just make it quick, we still have work to do." Happy shouted.

"Sure thing." "Will do." Natsu and Lucy shouted back at the same time.

Natsu quickly ran into a nearby closet and mounted lucy on the wall quickly undoing his pants, pulling Lucy's panties aside easily returning home. 30 minutes later they both immerged clothes & hair straight. Happy was there to greet them and they all walked to the office room of the mansion.

"Natsu you will work here until this is over, while I go to the office building." Lucy relayed like a boss.

"No one knows where Natsu is nor do they know he is awake or aware or even that he isn't injured. So I will be your face, eyes, & ears while you work behind the scenes as the right side of the brain while you take the left." She commanded.

"Very true." Happy asked.

"Fine." Natsu said dejectedly while slumping his shoulders in defeat.

Original Team Natsu has been born.


	9. Strategy

Happy escorted Lucy back through the underground, through the hidden door in the basement of Dragneel corp tower. As soon as Lucy arrived on the top floor all of the board members were shocked to see her there and with a smile that said 'I am in control.'

Even Duke Everlue was surprised, Lucy saw him call many people all day long and she knew he was calling people.

Lucy was in control, every board member saw it as arrogance & it could have been but in actuality in every security camera, and her ear was a man that was watching her and was continuously gaining his frustration as he watched her sway her hips for those pigs, the way she spoke like a Queen to them was getting him off way easier than anything she had ever done.

For every question she was asked in every meeting a masculine voice in her ear gave a sensual answer also making her panties dampen. Both knew that they would have quite the night when they go to bed this evening.

Natsu was glad he was hidden in his house, if he was there while Lucy spoke to those pigs like she does he would have taken her on his desk then and there.

Natsu sat at his desk his connection with Lucy unnerving, he had every file, every report and secrets of every partner who came and threatened his Lucy or tried to coax her out of the big chair, but her devotion to Natsu's trust was strong and using Natsu's knowledge it was easy to overpower them and gain the upperhand.

With Levy's help she was able to secure the security camera's, their own station for mic to ear contact, then reporting every secret email, phone call, text, phone number and name either Duke Everlue or any of the board members did.

Then when work was over and Happy was leading back down to the underground DUke Everlue tried to follow them but when they got to the basement he lost them and couldn't find any sign of where they had gone.

On the other side of the wall Happy was finishing the locking mechanism while Lucy changed from her heels to tennis shoes before her walk back to the mansion.

Then once she got back she was just barely through the door when she was roughly pressed against the wall with her legs wrapped a familiar waist while a heated pair of lips she has been craving all day firmly pressed against hers.

"Oi." they both heard Happy moan then walk further into the house.

Natsu Lucy clumsily made their way into the servants hallway then into the secret back door you his room.

They fell Lucy first onto the bed her shirt was already untucked and half off, she learned up and ripped natsu's shirt buttons then ran her hands down his tight abs and his pectorals.

He pulled the remnants off then did the same with Lucy ripping her bra down the middle.

"Where's Lucy?" Gray asked when Happy walked into the kitchen where many of the others were gathering for dinner.

"She is with Natsu in his room." Happy said taking a seat and loosening his tie.

"How long have you guys been back?" Gray asked surprised.

"We just got back Natsu practically attached to her as soon as we walked in." Happy relayed making Gray clench in anger.

15 minutes later Lucy walked in wearing PJ shorts, black & red dragon oversized shirt, her hair was still wet from from her bath, her feet were slowly being warmed in black fuzzy boots, and a red satin thigh length robe left open.

"Evening." She said with a large smile, she went down to grab a cold soda from the fridge then leaned down to get the last one from back as Natsu came in wearing matching shirt as Lucy with PJ pants and wet hair & black socks.

He was about to say something when he saw Lucy he walked over doing it quick to press his pelvis against her but making her gasp then giggled as he leaned over her back to grab a beer.

"Good evening." He said.

Lucy had a soda in hand she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck returning the smile he had, they pulled in for a kiss and the momentum pressed Lucy against the counter.

Gray hated the sight, he harshly stood up and walked out.

Lucy and Natsu sat next to each other as they had their business meeting going through the reports, gathered information and new job assignments, once business was finished Natsu grabbed Lucy around the waist then under the knees then pulled her into his lap.

Lucy & Natsu stayed wrapped up in themselves as everyone else was done & went to bed bidding them goodnight as they passed.

Natsu and Lucy could barely keep their lips off each other besides eating.

After they finished eating they both held hands and walked back to the room to continue their personal business but someone was standing in their way.

"Lucy." Gray said coming around the corner his hands in his pockets and his shirt already lost.

"Hey where you been?" Lucy asked smiling.

"You missed the meeting." She continued.

"Lucy I don't want you to sleep with him anymore please get your own room." Gray said standing menacingly in all seriousness.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked while her smile was fading while Natsu stood back and was running over the situation in his head.

"A woman shouldn't be sleeping with a man just for sex especially with your ex. PLease Lucy this isn't right for a Lady." Gray said while lightly pleading.

"Gray for the last time, what I do in my personal life is none of your business." Lucy said trying to lead Natsu past him but gray stopped them by roughly grabbing Lucy's arm.

"Lucy listen to me. You have to stop it isn't decent." Gray shouted while shaking her arm making Natsu act by punching Gray in the gut and twisting his arm to release Lucy's arm, Gray shouted in pain and agitation when Natsu thrusted him a few feet away making him stumble on the ground.

"That's enough Gray." Natsu shouted as he pushed Gray away but before he could get close enough Natsu's bodyguards stepped in, Capri & Leo charged in taking Gray by the arms and holding him back.

Gray was shouting profanities as well as curses towards Natsu and his bodyguards to let him go which caught the attention of everyone else.

Fairy Tail members and servants came around to see what the commotion was which put Gray in a very bad light as Erza came around too.

"What is going on? Why is Gray being held against his will?" Erza demanded.

Lucy stepped forward to take control for 2 reasons, 1 she is still in control of the house since Natsu put her in charge and 2 be cause she knows he likes seeing her like that since it turns him on.

"Gray was trying to tell me what to do when he has no business to tell me anything, especially when it is about who and where I sleep. If I chose to stay in Natsu's room making sweet love to him at night then that is my choice not yours Gray. You don't get a say in anything that I do. However I do get a say in what you do. Your position is now switched with Juvia's she will have charge in the house while you keep regular runs through the underground, you are to keep in the underground while Juvia does the food and order runs from me, she takes the day shift while you take the night shift and you're forbidden to come above the basement level during the night." Lucy ordered while standing tall and practically feeling the tension radiating from Natsu.

"Capri, Leo. Take him down to the garage and relay the change of orders to Juvia." She finalized making Gray being taken away while shouting more profanities.

"Alright everyone shows over back to your rooms and posts, goodnight." Lucy said brushing her fingers in the air like in shooing everyone away.

Once Natsu and Lucy were alone Natsu was quick to sweep Lucy off of her feet and up into his arms he ran full speed ahead towards the back door into his room and landed on the bed, lucy was splayed out on the bed while breathing heavily and being hungrily looked over by her Lover boy who pressed the red eye and mounted her without a second thought as the bed raised up to the dome.


	10. NOT AN UPDATE

Since this story is so short in each chapter I have decided to move it to my one-shot series.

I had originally planned ot put it there anyway but after writing down on paper I thought it would be longer turns out I was wrong.

There is probably at least 1 more chapter left of this story, so as soon as it is written I will put this all in my one-shot series then delete the original story.

So please go and enjoy it there along with my other simple but pleasing fanfics.

A pleasure as always.

Love,

Mystic


End file.
